


but let judgment run down like water

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler for "The Song Remains The Same".</p>
            </blockquote>





	but let judgment run down like water

The mortal flesh incinerates beneath his fingers, reverting back to ashes and dust. It gives off a peculiar smell, much like the endless rain of sulfur in his memory.

 _Michael!_

He reaches for her inner Grace, all that is beautiful and _true_ in an angel of the Lord. It vibrates like a celestial song in the palm of his hand, an echo of the beatific vision.

 _Shhhh..._

He watches, content and serene, as the note ends and the light flickers away to die.

He remembers her from her childhood under his guidance and care—her laughter as she gave chase to her sisters, her confusion when her wings began to change, and her uncontained awe at the sacred Mystery when she first witnessed that timeless creation.

He remembers all that, and feels absolutely nothing.

 _Our Father always forgives, but we do not._


End file.
